The Last Battle
by kivulinduli
Summary: A dark story, set shortly after the ending of The Eternal Night. In depth description within.
1. Confrontation

This story was... hard to write. It is based on a reoccurring nightmare I've been having for the last few days. Hopefully by getting this down on paper, it will go away.

In this story, set in an alternate future set shortly after The Eternal Night, a slightly younger Spyro and Cynder confront Malefor in his mountain fortress. (Roughly Eternal Night age.) The encounter is much like it is in Dawn of The Dragon, but there is no eminent threat of the world ending. Also due to this, Ignitus is still alive.

Legal Disclaimer. I don't own the characters. They are property of their respective creators. I am simply using them. I gain no profit from this work, and am simply writing this for my own enjoyment, and the enjoyment of fans of the game.

**WARNING! This is not a happy story. There is character death, blood, and 1 swear word. If these things offend you, turn back now!**

**The Last Battle**

Spyro and Cynder slowly approached the gates that lead to Malefor's fortress. The evil that emanated from within was almost tangible. Spyro stopped, looking at Cynder.

"Are you ready for this?"

"I'm scared."

"Just stay close to me."

Together they slowly approached the great doors. As they drew near, the gates opened with a rumble. Stepping inside, they were confronted with none other than Malefor himself.

"**The purple dragon. At long last, we finally meet. So good to see you. You're just in time to witness my rise to power."**

Spyro shook his head.

"The only thing that will happen here is your downfall!"

Malefor tiled his head in a mocking manner, laughing.

"**...I think not! This was far too easy! You've walked straight into my trap! For years I have planned for this moment! Nothing will forestall my return to power! Now that you are here, all of the pieces are in place."**

Malefor turned grinning, towards Cynder, laughing softly.

"**Excellent work Cynder. Just like we planned." **

Spyro turned to Cynder. His eyes were full of both pain and accusation.

"Cynder...?"

Cynder shook her head violently.

"No, Spyro! I had nothing to do with this!"

Malefor laughed.

"**Oh but you did Cynder! My plan couldn't have worked if it were not for you. You were the key!"**

He turned towards Spyro.

"**It is because of your miserable amenity towards her. We allowed you to "rescue" her, then slowly drew you back towards me!"**

Spyro shook his head.

"No! That's not true!"

Malefor laughed again.

"**You can deny it all you want, but the facts are all there! Cynder drew you to the Well of Souls, then got you into a fight with Gaul, delaying you long enough to allow my soul to be freed!" **

Spyro shook his head. His world was crashing down around him. Was it really true? Had he been so blind?

Malefor grinned.

"**Ignitus should have warned you. You are alone here young dragon. You have always been...alone!"**

As he spoke, Malefor's eyes flashed. Following his gaze, Spyro was horrified to see Cynder engulfed in darkness.

"Cynder! No!"

Spyro yelled, but it was no use. The black cloud surrounding Cynder simply grew larger. Spyro was forced back, lest he come in contact with the black cloud. Suddenly, from the center of the cloud came a white light. It grew outwards, eventually forcing Spyro to look away, shielding himself with his wings as he did so. When he looked back, his blood ran cold, and his heart seemed to stop.

"No...that's impossible..."

Before him stood Cynder, shrouded in darkness. Her eyes glowed with an unnatural light. It reminded Spyro of when he had first met her, years ago.

"So, we meet again."

Even her voice was the same. Spyro started to shake. It was too much. They had come so far together. He couldn't lose her now.

"Cynder! This Isn't you! Fight this!"

Her only response was a snarl.

"Cynder! I know you're in there! I know you can hear me! You can't let this win! This isn't who you really are!"

She snorted.

"You don't know me!"

Spyro nodded.

"You're right Cynder. I don't know everything about you. But I do know something. This isn't the Cynder that I have known for the past few years. I know that you're in there. And I refuse to give up until I get you back!"

Cynder's scream echoed within the chamber, as she dropped into a fighting stance.

Spyro shook his head.

"I won't fight you Cynder! You're not the problem here."

He turned to Malefor, eyes blazing.

"It's You!"

Feeling the fury rising within him, he fired an electric orb at him. However, Cynder darted in front of Malefor, taking the attack herself. Spyro was horrified.

Cynder let out an eerie screech as the attack dissipated on her.

"This does not concern him! This is between you and I! Defend yourself!"

Spyro shook his head.

"No! I refuse to fight you! You just need to wake up!"

Cynder snorted.

"Still as stubborn as ever, I see! Very well then! This, is where it really ends!"

Malefor laughed. Cynder suddenly jumped up and flew back, to sit next to him. Malefor shot Spyro a glance, grinning.

"**You really do love her, don't you?"**

Spyro glared daggers at him.

"More than you'd ever know, you monster!"

Malefor laughed.

"**You're doing a very poor job, if you care so much about her!"**

Spyro's eyes widened in shock as he realized what was happening. He dashed towards Malefor, but skidded to a stop halfway there, frozen in horror.

Malefor had Cynder under his front claws. She had returned to her normal form, and Spyro could see the fear in her eyes, reflected perfectly in his. Malefor let out a horrifying laugh that chilled Spyro to the bone.

"**You should learn to take better care of those you love!"**

So saying, Malefor threw Cynder towards a wall, followed closely by a ball of dark fire.

Spyro screamed. From deep within himself, he forced his control of time to the surface. If there was ever a time that he needed it, it was now. Desperately he ran towards his love, trying to catch her. But she was too far away, and moving too fast. He could only watch in horror as she slammed against the wall, with the ball of fire exploding on her moments later. As time sped back up, he could only watch as she fell to the ground.

He ran the remaining distance to her, ignoring everything else around him. The rest of the world seemed to fall away, except for the sight of his beloved, lying on the ground before him. He slowly approached her, tears filling his eyes.

"Cynder! Cynder! Can you hear me? Please, Cynder!"

There was no response. Spyro broke down as he nuzzled Cynder, tears falling freely, sobs racking his body.

"Cynder...please! You c-can't die! I... b-believe in you! C-cynder, Please! I...I love you!"

Still, there was no response. Spyro noticed with horror, the thin trickle of blood that flowed from Cynder's mouth onto the ground.

Spyro stepped back, dread filling his heart. He felt the darkness within him rising, and let out an anguished roar loud enough to shatter the sky.

Slowly, he turned towards Malefor, wisps of darkness rising from his body.

"You just made the last mistake of your life, you bastard!"

Spyro closed his eyes, connecting with the darkness within him. When he opened his eyes, darkness had completely covered his body and his eyes glowed white. With a scream, Spyro unleashed a beam of convexity at Malefor. The beam blew him back into a wall. Spyro slowly advanced on Malefor, still firing. At last he stopped, panting from the exertion. He was shocked to see Malefor simply get up. Malefor grinned.

"**I gave you far too much credit! I am a creature of darkness! Convexity cannot hurt me! However, as for you..."**

Malefor let loose with a shadow flare, a huge ball of dark fire. Spyro gasped, and rolled to the side, barely avoiding the attack. However, unbeknownst to him, the ball of fire circled around, slamming into him from behind, sending him sprawling into a wall. When the dust settled, Spyro laid on the ground, back in his normal form. Suddenly standing, Spyro threw himself back at Malefor, who released a cloud of dark fire at him. Spyro countered with his own fire breath, and soon found himself locked into a tug of war. For a short while, they seemed evenly matched. However, Spyro could feel his strength quickly waning. Part of him had died along with Cynder. She was a part of him, and he was incomplete without her at his side. He closed his eyes, grimacing against the pain, trying his hardest to keep the fire coming.

Malefor laughed inwardly. He could see that Spyro was weakening. Focusing, he channeled more of his anger and hate into his flames. He watched with glee, as Spyro slowly lost ground. Soon Spyro was almost engulfed, his own fire being forced back almost into his own mouth. Then suddenly, the flames washed over him completely. Malefor let the flames play over his body for a while, then stopped, laughing. His laughter was quickly cut short, though, as Spyro broke from the blackened earth boulder he had erected over himself at the last possible moment. He was shaking and breathing heavily, but he was unharmed.

Malefor nodded.

"**Your skills are impressive. I could use those skills. Join me, and together we will usher in the dawning of a new age!"**

Spyro shook his head.

"I'll never join you!"

Malefor slowly nodded.

"**I see... well, in that case, I suppose I will have to give the job back to Cynder..."**

Spyro screamed.

"You leave her out of this!"

Stumbling forward, Spyro threw everything he had left at Malefor. However, in his weakened state, his attacks did little damage and only succeeded in tiring him out in a short time. Soon Spyro was on the ground, drained of all his elemental powers, and completely helpless. A tear leaked out of his eye as Malefor towered over him.

_Cynder, Ignitus... I'm sorry... I failed._


	2. Aftermath

Cynder awoke with her head throbbing. For a moment, she was unsure of where she was, or what had happened. Then in a moment, everything came rushing back to her. She opened her eyes, blinking to clear her vision. She looked around frantically for Spyro. She could hear the noise of battle, and which gave her hope.

_He's still alive._

Finally, she saw Spyro and Malefor on the far side of the cavern, locked in combat. She tried to get up, but as soon as she tried to move, fire shot through her body. Something was broken. She tried to speak, but the pain prevented it. All she could do was watch, and hope. She saw Spyro and Malefor breathing fire at each other. Her eyes widened and a silent scream welled up within her as she saw Spyro's flame grow smaller against Malefor's continuous onslaught. Terror gripped her as she watched Spyro struggle, then gasped as Malefor's fire suddenly washed over him. Relief flooded her tear stained eyes a moment later as she saw him burst out of an earth boulder. She could hear Malefor and Spyro saying something, but couldn't make out anything. At last, she heard Spyro scream.

"You leave her out of this!"

Cynder watched in horror as Spyro stumbled forward, attacking Malefor. Even from this distance, she could tell something was wrong. He was moving slowly, and there was a heaviness in his step. Cynder hoped it was just a ruse. However, her worst fears were confirmed a few minutes later as Spyro collapsed at the feet of Malefor, and did not rise. Cynder's mind screamed.

_Get up Spyro! Please! Get up!_

However, Spyro did not rise. He remained motionless at Malefor's feet. Malefor's harsh laughter echoed throughout the chamber. Desperately, Cynder began to drag herself towards Spyro, ignoring the pain that coursed through her body as she did so. She had to do something. However, she had not even covered half the distance when Malefor reached down and picked Spyro up in his jaws. Laughing, he threw Spyro at the wall, then walked over, picked him up again, and repeated. As he did this, Malefor began to speak, taunting Spyro as he threw him around.

"**Is this all? Pathetic! The guardians are as foolish as they are are scared! Hiding in their temple, sending a welpling to do their dirty work! I could have wiped them all out years ago! In fact, I may just do that! They should be pushovers, if this is all they can send! **

He laughed again.

"**Is this really the dragon of prophecy? You are weak! I've fought fodder that put up more of a fight than you did!" **

This was too much for Cynder. She shut her eyes and began to sob, trying to block out the haunting voice, and the sounds of her loved one being abused so horribly.

Malefor suddenly whirled, hearing her. He grinned.

"**Ahh. Look who's finally awake!"**

He grabbed Spyro and walked slowly towards her. Standing before her, he forced her to open her eyes, exerting just enough of his influence to keep her eyes open and freeze her in place.

"**Look upon your savior!"**

He carelessly dropped the broken body of Spyro before her. Cynder gasped in horror at the sight. Spyro's once beautiful purple scales were dull, almost grey in color. There were countless gashes and blood seeped from the wounds. His left wing hung at an odd angle, and both wing membranes were shredded. His eyes stared blankly off into the distance, and his face was etched into a look of agony and pain.

Cynder gagged. She broke down again, sobbing uncontrollably. Her world was crashing down around her. Everything she had fought for, everything that she had to live for, was lying broken in front of her. Forced to pour over every detail of the horrible sight, she was unsure if she would ever be able to rid her mind of the images.

Malefor watched quietly, savoring the pain and agony he saw etched in her face. For a long time, he said nothing. Then, slowly, he brought Cynder's eyes to meet his. Slowly, he exerted more of his will upon her, transforming her into her adult form. He nodded.

"**Go. Take him, and return to the guardians. Let them see their folly with their own eyes."**

Cynder slowly nodded, but said nothing. Gingerly, she grasped Spyro's broken body, and slowly took wing, flying gently out of the room, into the open. As she flew, the numbness slowly left her and again she cried. She realized that she was free of Malefor's influence, and that this was something she would have to face alone.

All that day she flew, reflecting on Spyro, remembering everything that they had been through together.

She remembered the words that he had spoken to her shortly after first freeing her from Malefor's grasp.

"_I'm here for you Cynder. Forever and always. No matter what happens, I will be by your side. You're not alone any more. I'm here. Never forget that."_

She continued to cry as she flew. She now regretted all the times she had shrugged off his attempts to talk to her, to get her to open up to hem. She had always figured that there would be time for that later, after the crisis had been averted. Silently she cursed herself. Why hadn't she spent more time with him? Why hadn't she listened to him that night outside the temple, when he begged her not to leave. Why? She found that she had no answers to her own questions. All she could do was cry.

It was late when she finally approached Warfang. Straining, she worked to gain altitude, flying high above the city, trying to avoid any attention. Finally, with the temple below her, she quietly spiraled downward. Silently she entered the temple, Spyro's body nestled on her back, hidden by her folded wings. As she walked into the temple, all her senses were on high alert. She had no idea how the guardians would react to her in this form. As she crept through the temple, she found no signs of anyone stirring. Finally, she reached the room where the guardians slept. They were all there, all asleep.

She smiled sadly. They looked so peaceful. She knew her news would break their hearts. Still, she knew this couldn't wait. Slowly, she stretched out towards Ignitus.

"Ignitus! Ignitus!"

Her voice was a loud, pained whisper. Ignitus gave no response. Slowly, ever so slowly, Cynder slowly reached out, gently shaking Ignitus. He woke with a start. Cynder took an involuntary step back. Ignitus blinked several times before looking around. His eyes fell upon Cynder, and a snarl escaped his mouth.

"Cynder? What is the meaning of this? If this is Malefor's doing, I have no choice but to..."

Cynder shook her head violently.

"No! No, Ignitus! Please! Listen to me! You must listen to what I have to say!"

She was barely able to hold her composure, barely able to keep the sobs back. Ignitus nodded. Something didn't seem right, but he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, for now.

"What is it?"

Cynder shook her head.

"The other guardians. They need to know this too."

Ignitus slowly nodded, then moved to wake the others. A few minutes later, they all were assembled before Cynder. The other guardians reactions to seeing her in this form again ranged from sadness, to cynicism. Still, they all seemed to tolerate her presence. Ignitus nodded.

"Now Cynder. What is it?"

Cynder sighed, looking into the faces of the concerned guardians with tear filled eyes, before she dropped her head and her wings, revealing Spyro's battered body. A collective gasp arose from the guardians.

Ignitus' heart sank as he gazed upon the body of Spyro, lying broken and bloodied on Cynder's back. Tears filled his eyes as Cynder slowly lowed his body to the ground. He shook his head, not wanting to believe the sight before him. Slowly he dropped his head to nuzzle the body. It was cold and still, devoid of any sign of life. Slowly Ignitus knelt, then drew Spyro close to him. Sobs began to rack his frame as he held him in him arms. Spyro had been like a son to him, and now...

_No parent should ever have to bury their child. This is wrong. This can't be happening!_

But, even as those thoughts passed through his head, Ignitus knew that it was all too true. It was all over, and there was nothing to be done.

"Ancestors...what have I done?"

There was no answer. There never had been, and this time was no exception. That made the pain no less real. Part of Ignitus desperately wanted an answer, while another part knew that such questions, were better left unanswered.

Slowly, he raised his head to look at Cynder. She sat back in the shadows, and he could see the tears glistening in her eyes.

"Cynder..."

She slowly raised her head to look at him, the pain fully evident on her face.

"Cynder... how... how did he..."

He couldn't bring himself to finish his thoughts. He just couldn't.

Cynder dropped her head, a shaky sigh escaping.

"...Malefor... I...I didn't see the beginning. He... knocked me out...after he tried to turn me against him. I woke up, to see them fighting. Spyro was... so weak. But he...he never gave up. He...fought until he collapsed...And...and then..."

She collapsed, sobbing, unable to go on. Ignitus nodded slowly, in understanding. Slowly, he rose, and walked over to Cynder. She collapsed into him, continuing to sob.

"I...I couldn't do anything! I tried, but I...I couldn't save him!"

Ignitus slowly wrapped a wing around her.

"Shhh. It's ok... it's ok. No one here blames you for what happened."

Cynder continued to sob.

"But...I couldn't help him! He needed me, and I wasn't there for him!"

Ignitus was silent for a minute, reflecting.

"Some things are beyond our control, Cynder. In this case, there was nothing you could have done to change the outcome. Still, you were beside him every step of the way. I know that he appreciated that. Now. As for blame..."

He sighed.

"It was my decision to send him on this journey. Mine and mine alone. I believed that he was ready. He showed such promise, exceeded all of my expectations... If anyone is to blame, it is I."

Cynder's sobs had slowed.

"What... what do we do now?"

Ignitus sighed again.

"I'm not sure Cynder... I'm not sure..."

He looked at her, the thinnest hint of a smile on his lips.

"But I do know one thing. Spyro would not have us stand around and live in his memory. Neither you, or I can allow that to happen. Think of what he would want, Cynder. Be strong, for him."

She brought her eyes to his, meeting his gaze. Slowly she nodded.

"I know."

All that night, Cynder and the guardians remained around Spyro, paying their respects. By the next day, all in Warfang knew of the hero's passing. Quickly the word spread, and soon travelers were coming from near and far, to pay their last respects to the fallen hero.

The End


End file.
